The Legend Continues
by terminatorluvr
Summary: What was Heather's life like when she became Edith Rose and took on the role of caring for her deranged cousin who lived in the basement and would he always react harshly towards her?
1. Chapter 1

It had been over a year now since Heather/Edith Rose Sawyer had discovered about her long lost cousin and butchered family that the locals had killed all those years ago. She had gotten used to her role as Jed/Jedediah Sawyer's guardian and Cousin.

Despite his disability for not being able to speak and only mumble a strange language she was able to understand what he was trying to say to her. After a while she had gotten him a huge wad of writing paper pads and an unending amount of black thick nib felt pens so he could communicate with her.

After getting to know him Edith had come to learn of her cousin's other personalities which others were unable to see. Although he was a chainsaw wielding maniac with the mindset of a three year old he was rather fearful and afraid of a lot of things which she came to understand and protected him when he was scared and he learned to trust her deeply.

She remembered using a weapon for the first time the first had been a knife from the diner when she had escaped, the second had been a pitchfork in which she had killed one of the locals. After her adopted parents had been killed by Jed she really hadn't felt any empathy as they were useless piles of s**t anyway and never cared about her until she inherited the money from her grandmother Verna Carson.

Edith looked at the clock on the wall and realized that Jed hadn't been fed yet and went into the kitchen to prepare lunch unaware that two people had snuck in through the front door. "Hey man do you think there's anything valuable in this house?" the first guy said slyly and heard Edith fussing about in the kitchen.

"Hey it's too risky up here let's try the cellar I bet there's some booze" The second guy said and they snook down the stairway leading to the cellar. "Damn its locked let's use these keys" the first guy said and began to open the door but when they opened it the room was empty and dark filled with old photo's and the walls were covered in blood.

"What the hell does some psycho live down here or summit?" the first guy said and they heard a noise in the background and became nervous. "What the hell was that?" the second guy said "I dunno let's get outta here" the first guy said but they were met by Edith Rose sawyer who smiled darkly and said "trespassers oh my well have some fun cuz".

Suddenly Jed appeared and butchered the two to bits alive and screaming while blood splattered everywhere and Edith Rose was laughing wickedly in the background. Afterward Jed looked up towards his cousin who placed a plate of food down at his desk and locked the door again saying nothing. "That's what they get for being nosey" Edith said smirking wickedly and went upstairs to wash the blood from her clothes and body.

In the cellar Jed began to make more masks and put away his chainsaw and then looked at the food that Edith had left for him and then looked at the doorway. He was very fond of Edith now and wasn't happy when she left the house for great periods of time and often would start howling if she didn't come down.

After cleaning herself and putting on clean clothes Edith sat on her bed and fingered the necklace from her grandmother Verna and decided to ask the house retailer whether or not he knew her mother. Before she left she slid a note under Jed's door explaining where she was off to and then made her way into town in her family's red truck.

_**In town**_

"So you wanna know about your mother" the retailer said kindly. He had been very fond of Verna and was always willing to help out Edith as a favor to her.

"Yes it would mean a lot to me and I hated by adopted parents anyway they were a******s" Edith said crossly and gripped her hands into tight fists her eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"Very well if it means that much to you honey" and he took a deep breath "Your mother was called Loretta Sawyer and was Jed's cousin too and the grandchild of your Grandma Loretta she was killed that day by your adopted father the day your family was wiped out".

Edith's blood began to boil at the thought that not only had her mother been murdered by her bastard of an adopted father but she had been her grandmother's daughter and Jed's cousin too "thank you for your time now if you don't mind I have to take my groceries home and take care of Jed he gets anxious when I'm gone" and then left.

_**At Sawyer household**_

Edith put away the groceries and thought about the fact that her beloved birth mother had been killed by the very people who had raised her which infuriated her. "Those bastards were so desperate for a baby that they actually went as far to kill my own parents" Edith thought angrily and tears feel down her face.

Suddenly Jed appeared in the kitchen behind her and tilted his head to one side when he saw her crying. He came towards her and touched her tears curiously and Edith panicked not wanting to upset him "I'm ok Jed no worries were you lonely by yourself come on I'll take you back downstairs" Edith said quickly leading him downstairs.

Before locking the door Jed wrote on his paper "Don't cry Edie" which made Edith smile and she smiled at him and thanked Jed for his concern and then locked him back in his room. Edith had become aware of Jed's growing fondness toward her and it made her happy.


	2. C2: Somehow pregnant

It had been the hottest summer in Texas yet and it was taking a toll on the residents and yet it brought more tourists aswell. Edith was really worked up and depressed and was trying to find a way to keep the fact that she was pregnant from Jed as she was worried about how he would react. Although this meant that another Sawyer would be born she hadn't gotten pregnant of her own free will.

_**Flashback**_

"_Lemme go you a******s!" Edith screamed angrily as a bunch of thugs pinned her to the ground and bound her arms and legs with thick rope._

"_Aww she's crying aint that cute c'mon baby struggle more" one of the men sneered licking Edith's face to scare and anger her. Of course this worked as Edith head butted him angrily with her remaining strength and continued to struggle which pissed off the men and made it more difficult "there is no way I'm letting these drunkards lay a finger on me" Edith though angrily._

"_Keep still bitch!" the strongest looking guy said and kicked her in the gut and face luckily nothing was broken or damaged but she did get a lot of bruising and bled a lot._

_**Now**_

Edith touched her stomach and felt a deep anger yet fear about the whole thing she was angry about the fact that something so awful as that had happened to her but the sawyer bloodline only consisted of her and Jed now and she wanted to have a larger family.

Suddenly she heard a creak behind her and turned to see Jed in the doorway holding his chainsaw covered in dirt and blood. He had been attacking a bunch of teenagers who had tried to graffiti all over their home as well as urinate.

"Oh Jed it's you come here and I'll clean you up but you may wanna put away you're chainsaw" Edith said nervously trying to distract him from her worry and grief. Jed looked at her for a minute and then obeyed and reappeared about 10 minutes later.

Edith got a wet flannel and some warm water and approached Jed who was sitting in a chair obediently waiting to be cleaned off. She eventually had to get bandages to tend to his injuries he had gotten during the whole attack (most likely from glass and lead pipes from the look of it).

Jed soon noticed that Edith seemed to be more quiet and protective of herself than usual and became curious and touched her stomach curiously making Edith jump but luckily she didn't spill any water on Jed and merely apologized for her behavior and finished dressing his wounds.

Jed pointed to the pad and pen he had left on the kitchen worktable the last time he had been upstairs and Edith brought it to him and he began to write something on the pad and then turned it around to reveal "what's wrong?".

"Why do you say that?" Edith said trying to avoid the question as she didn't want Jed to go and cause a huge ruckus that she wouldn't be able to protect him from when the aftermath came.

Jed then wrote "because you keep touching your stomach" which made Edith go quiet and pale to which she began to cry.

"Jed I'm sorry I was too afraid I couldn't tell you I wasn't sure how you'd react but a few nights ago on my way home from going to see that retail guy in a diner I was attacked by some drunkards and….and I'm..." Edith broke off tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jed went downstairs and locked shut himself in his room and Edith could hear his loud yelling of unhappiness and confusion and anger aware that he was upset of what happened to her but more importantly that the culprits had gotten away with it.

_**Later that evening**_

Heather sits in her grandmother's on the bedside still wandering if Jed is going to come out at all then realizes he needs to be fed so she makes her way downstairs to the kitchen only to find the guys that assaulted her tied up in the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Edith demands angrily grabbing a knife from the holder and pointing it at the main attacker angrily.

"We were brought here by some masked lunatic with a friggin chainsaw; he bound us up in here and went off to get something from downstairs" the guy sobbed fearfully.

Edith realized that Jed was trying to get revenge for Heather's suffering and smiled to herself then smirked at the group of men "Well just my luck I can get in on the fun too" and then cut his face laughing deviously.

About an hour later Jed came upstairs and was a little surprised to see Edith but still approached then men with a butcher's cleaver. The men began to scream loudly with fear and Edith said "I hear a lot of folk like our Chilli best in town apparently".

Jed started up his chainsaw and walked towards the shrieking men slowly as they struggled helplessly as Edith had before while she merely began cutting up veg and looking out spices not really minding the blood splatter on her clothes.

_**Next morning**_

Edith was stirring the fresh pot of Chilli from the day before and gave it a last taste before deciding to take it to Jed in mini plastic cases for dinner every day. She had felt a lot better knowing that the men who had hurt her had paid their penance. She grabbed some corn bread and took it downstairs with a bowl of Chilli for Jed as he hadn't eaten anything yet. She unlocked the door and took his old plate and left the new meal then locked the door.

Edith then went upstairs and decided to take a shower as she felt filthy and her clothes were covered in blood. Halfway up the stairs she felt sick and bolted upstairs towards the loo and was violently sick then groaned "Morning sickness oh joy".

_**In bathroom**_

Unlike the big modern city, the Sawyer's bathroom was very ancient with Victorian tiles and an old sink. A bathtub with lion's feet and a squeaky shower head which often acted like a sprinkler until you hit it often enough and it returned to normal.

Edith looked at her stomach she wasn't exactly able to hide it but it wasn't overly obvious as she was only 3 months by far so it was more like a small amount of fat that needed to be run off. She knew that getting rid of the baby wasn't an option as the Sawyer clan was residing of herself and Jed as it was.

_**After**_

Edith came out of the bathroom wearing a towel and began to look out clothes worriedly and thought "How the hell am I gonna raise this child when I'm already raising a 45 yr old man child who happens to be my cousin" Edith thought crossly leaning on her dresser.

She began to get dressed then decided to take a rest to clear her head as she was worried about how all this was gonna plan out especially since during this time she would be more vulnerable especially when her pregnancy became more obvious.

_**Dream**_

Verna was sitting on a bench watching the leaves fall and Edith sat next to her calmly unsure of what to say but knew that her grandmother would help her.

"Edith life is hard and nobody can help that but you'll find a way to raise this child well; you're a Sawyer it's in your genes" Verna said kindly giving her granddaughter a kind smile before vanishing into a pile of leaves that blew away in the wind.


	3. C3:A new Sawyer is born

It had been 12 yrs since Heather/Edith Sawyer had given birth to her daughter and Jed's niece Louisa Isabelle Sawyer. She was a very pretty and intelligent girl who attended the local town school and wore a knee length baby blue dress with short sleeves, a white ruffle collar, sleeves, and lining to her dress. On her feet she wore white ankle socks with ruffles and Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was brown unlike her mothers and reached her shoulders in waves with a pair of green eyes to match.

Edith was in the kitchen warming up a pot of chili for lunch and was baking some corn bread in the oven. Louisa was doing her homework at the kitchen table for school which heather would drop off. Jed was down in the basement minding his own business but would sometimes wander upstairs just to watch his niece for a while.

Edith could still remember the day she had given birth Mr. Farnsworth had been kind enough to help her through labour since nobody else in the town would since they hated the Sawyer clan to their very souls. She had been very grateful to him as had Jed but as he could not speak he had merely grunted as means of saying thank you.

_**Flashback**_

_Heather was clutching her stomach painfully and Mr. Farnsworth helped her into the house and Jed had been panicking but Edith had assured he was fine and that he just needed to stay calm and hold her hand._

_Upstairs in her room Edith had been having contractions and was breathing heavily yelling in agony and clutching her stomach. Luckily her water had broken outside otherwise she would have had to change the bedding. _

_Mr. Farnsworth got a bucket of hot water and towels and then took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to which Jed looked confused "Ok Heather I need you to push NOW" he said sternly to which Heather/Edith began to heave with all her might sweat running down her neck, back forehead until there was a loud screaming noise._

_Edith collapsed onto her pillow relieved that it was all over; Jed looked curious at the newcomer in the household and watched as Mr. Farnsworth bathed the baby in warm water to clean it then wrapped it in a towel and handed it to Edith._

"_Is it a boy or a girl?" she said weakly still exhausted from the ordeal yet she had the strength to hold her newborn infant and stroke its hair and kiss its small forehead. _

_Mr. Farnsworth washed his hands then straightened up "It's a girl and a healthy one at that Miss Sawyer so you got a name for the little honey?" he said kindly as he smartened himself up._

_Edith looked at the newborn thoughtfully then smiled "Yeah I got a name a really good one too" she said gently._

_Mr. Farnsworth smiled "Then let's hear it and I'll sign her as a legal citizen here and make sure the Sherriff is aware". _

_Edith looked up at Mr. Farnsworth and said "Louisa, her name is gonna be Louisa Isabelle Sawyer" she said gently._

_Mr. Farnsworth smiled "I couldn't have picked a better name myself" he said kindly then made his way back to his office._

_**Now**_

Edith turned off the heat under the Chili and the then the oven when the cornbread was finished. She turned to Louisa and said "Hungry sweetie lunch is ready?" with a gentle smile.

Louisa looked up her green eyes gentle "Yes mama hungry as a horse" she said cheerfully to which Edith served her up a good helping of Chili with 2 pieces of cornbread with some milk in case she burnt her tongue.

Edith then got Jed's lunch ready with some cornbread and unlocked the basement door and swapped his old plate for the fresh Chili to which he nodded in acknowledgement and she locked the door again leaving Jed to his thoughts and went to join Louisa upstairs.

Back upstairs Edith sat at the table with Louisa and helped her with her homework. She often found it unfair that Louisa had to be homeschooled but the other students were cruel to her because not only was she a Sawyer thus a child in a long line of butchering maniacs but a Bastard child of an unknown father which she was teased about.

Louisa saw her mother's unhappy face and became worried "Mummy is something wrong do you not feel well?" she asked innocently her green eyes big.

Edith smiled sadly and said "It's nothing Louisa mummy is just tired from working so hard today you keep working hard at your studies like a good girl and eat up all your lunch or you'll never grow big and strong" she said gently.

Louisa still didn't look too sure but she obeyed her mother and began to continue eating her Chili and cornbread with a look of delight each time she put a forkful into her mouth. Louisa was aware of the ingredients but Edith had soon learned to realize that her daughter was not bothered about the ingredient to their famous Chili being human flesh.

_**In town**_

Sherriff Hooper was back in his office and playing darts while thinking about the Sawyers and how much he hated them ESPECIALLY Jed. He had loathed that boy since the very beginning and now his Cousin was caring for him he had her to deal with too.

Suddenly Deputy Carl Hartman came rushing into his father's office surprising him but he continued to play darts keeping up a casual demeanor "Pop we got a big problem it's the Sawyers" he said in a concerned tone.

Sherriff Hooper sat up straight in his chair and became serious "Ok boy tell me the whole story".

Carl cleared his throat "Well you remember how that girl Heather Miller that sawyer bitch got raped 12 yrs ago" he said sternly.

Sherriff Hooper sat up straight "I do what of it?" he said his eyes cold and hard.

Carl clenched his fists "Well she got pregnant and now she got a child up at the house with her and Jed" he said bitterly.

Sherriff Hooper went quiet and bolted up from his chair "Get a group of people together and make sure they have weapons that child and those two f*****S gotta die we aint having no more deaths in this town!" he snapped.

_**Back at Sawyer home**_

Louisa was in the garden playing with a red ball and enjoying the warm summer sunshine and the gentle breeze that blew through her hair. Suddenly she heard footsteps and realized somebody was approaching; she wanted to get her mother but was too scared.

A group of young children around her age and 2 years older appeared looking angry and fearful to which Louisa became worried. Louisa stepped forward thinking they wanted to play to which they stepped away fearfully confusing her. One little girl with dirty blonde hair in two plaits steeped forward nervously her whole body trembling "Get out…get out of our town you…you…YOU FILTHY BITCH!" she yelled crossly.

Louisa was stunned and held her ball tighter then said in a quiet voice "But I haven't done anything to you".

This made the children angrier and an older child said "YES YOU HAVE YOU MURDER INNOCENT PEOPLE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY ARE BUTCHERS!" she snapped and threw a rock at Louisa cutting her forehead.

More children became confident and started throwing more rocks at Louisa who dropped her ball and covered her face tearfully cuts and bruises now covering her body and lumps appearing from the harsh impact of the rocks.

Louisa looked at them with pleading eyes "please stop it your hurting me" she sniffed tears pouring down her cheeks.

The children ignored her pleas of pain and continued now beginning to kick her, slap her and pull her hair cruelly. The child with the dirty blonde hair stepped forward "You DESERVE this you're a butchering Bastard!" she said wickedly.

Louisa's eyes widened then went dark and she bit one of the children's legs causing them to back off. She spotted a hoe next to the steps and picked it up and held it like a sword her eyes hard and angry "NOBODY SPEAKS BADLY ABOUT MY FAMILY" she said darkly.

The children became scared and began to flee as Louisa swung the hoe at several children cutting their heads, causing bruises; she even killed several children by slicing their necks making them scream louder.

Attracted by the noise Edith and Jed came running outside and saw the bodies on the floor and Louisa's dress, face, legs and arms splattered with fresh blood. She was also covered in injuries and dirt. Edith sighed heavily and placed a hand on Louisa's shoulder "So you've learned to kill I was hoping it wouldn't come this but it seems your more Sawyer than I thought" she said gently picking up Louisa and carrying her inside to which Jed followed.

_**Inside**_

Edith took Louisa upstairs to the bathroom and helped bathe her as she was still in shock at what she had just done then dried her off with a towel and carried her into her room gently stroking her hair to console her. She put Louisa in another small summer dress except this one was a yellow knee length dungaree dress with white button fastening and a pleat at the front. She wore an elbow long sleeved white blouse and the same shoes as before once Edith cleaned them.

Edith brushed her daughters hair then applied a white hair band with a white bow at the left side to her head and then smiled "There all done your all clean again now sweetie" she said kindly.

Louisa hugged her mother "Mummy I'm sorry…I'm sorry I killed those children they just hurt me so much and talked bad of us I hated it don't be angry at me mummy" she said tearfully to which Edith hugged her daughter tightly and told her she wasn't angry and that she was proud of her.


End file.
